Let Me Blow Yer Mind
by Lilly V
Summary: The Sequel to Intergalactic Medley. Lita, Tori, and Jackie in a bar being stalked by two very large brothers of destruction. Hopefully the help of a cheery space cop and a group of Space Pirates'll be enough to avoid disaster.


Let Me Blow Yer Mind  
  
By Lilly V  
  
I don't own any of these characters, Vince McMahon and the WWFE do. If you're going to try and sue me, please do something more worthwhile with your time, such as trying to Invader Zim back on Nick instead of that loud little Amanda Bynes girl. Nothing against her, I'd just rather see more Zim…  
  
Lita was wrapped in the middle of a beautiful dream. She knew it was a dream, since there was no chance of her getting the time to take a bubble bath out here, especially on involving champagne, strawberries, and Hunter…  
  
"Mmmm…Hunter…" she moaned softly in her sleep.  
  
The deep voice broke through her dream. "Yes?"  
  
"Mmmmm…I love your hard ass…"  
  
"Uh…Lita?"  
  
"Not now Hunter…I just wanna let you run your lips all over me…"  
  
"Captain Dumas?"  
  
"What's with the 'Captain' bit? Or is that how you wanna play?"  
  
Hunter's voice was barely containing his chuckles. "Captain, there's a call for you…emergency."  
  
Lita sat upright in bed to face the vidscreen in front of her. She gasped when she realized the face on it belonged to Sharmell, one of McMahon's secretaries. "Oh my god!" Lita screamed, turning to Hunter, with a look that said "Why did you let me…"  
  
Sharmell laughed. "Well, we'd heard he was good."  
  
Lita's eyes returned to their normal size. "What do you need?"  
  
"Well, two things really. First off is to tell you that your trainee should be there in a few hours."  
  
"Right, Nidia, the girl you were all impressed with during training."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And the other thing?" Lita asked, pulling the sheets tighter over her body.  
  
"Well, it's bad news."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"See…the Alliance isn't exactly dead…"  
  
"We blew up their fucking lab."  
  
"Yeah, well, you only got about a quarter of their forces. Heyman had the rest moved out after you were brought in. He was afraid of what you'd do to them and had planned on keeping you separated from them."  
  
"Who's still out there then?"  
  
"Um…practically everyone you didn't take care of before."  
  
"Oh, great. That's wonderful news…"  
  
"It gets worse. Whoever's in charge now kinda has a bounty out on you."  
  
"A BOUNTY?"  
  
"Uh huh. Turns out they want you turned into them for killing Heyman. And there's some damned good bounty hunters on the job. Bonus for each member of the crew they bring in with you."  
  
"Well, this is just beautiful!" Lita proclaimed, falling back onto the bed. She sat up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Thanks Sharmell, I'll check on that."  
  
"Alright, signing off now…"  
  
"Oh, and Sharmell?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never call me on this line again."  
  
Sharmell hung up.  
  
Lita turned to Hunter. "And you didn't stop me from making a fool out myself because?"  
  
Hunter laughed. "Hey, any praise I can get is appreciated."  
  
Nidia walked onto the deck of the ship nervously. Here she was, her first assignment, and she was now a member of the crew that had taken down Heyman and his Alliance.  
  
"No, no pressure there," she muttered to herself.  
  
She caught site of a young red headed woman and a blonde haired man waiting for her. Nidia saluted. "Private Nidia reporting for duty Captain Dumas and Captain Jericho,"  
  
"Okay, never do that again," Jericho instructed her. "Look, out here, you are never required to do that shit, and personally, I find it annoying. Just call me Jericho, and her Lita…"  
  
"Or Red," Lita interrupted.  
  
"Or Red. Trust me, we're very lax out here. Now, Lita'll show you to your quarters…"  
  
Lita led Nidia down several hallways, pointing out areas of interest. "That's where Tori got tackled and her shoulder got jarred. Over there, that's where Chyna once slapped Trish until she bled from the nose."  
  
They finally came to a set of doors. "And this is where the two ladies who'll be working with you, Tori and Jackie, will be staying," the doors slid open to reveal the beds were made and nobody was in the room.  
  
Lita looked around. "I'm sure they're around…somewhere…" she stopped when she caught site of an empty place on Jackie's shelf. She pulled out her com and sighed. "Hurricane, do me a favor. Go to the hangar and check how many ships are there."  
  
Nidia watched as Lita paused. Lita checked her com again. "Are you sure? Alright, thank you…" Lita turned to Nidia. "I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm going to have to leave you with Jeff, he'll show you to your room. I have two crew members missing."  
  
"Where would they have gone?" Lita demanded from Jericho when the two met on the bridge.  
  
"Knowing Jackie, a bar. Why don't you track the ship?"  
  
"Because Jackie's not stupid, she'd disable the tracking system. Where would those two be?"  
  
"A bar?"  
  
"Jericho, there are more bars around here than I can even begin to name!"  
  
"Well what's the big deal? I mean, just because they're out, they can handle themselves…"  
  
"No, you don't understand. There's a bounty out on the members of this ship!"  
  
Jericho paused and looked at his Co-Captain. "There's a what on who?"  
  
"There's a bounty out on the members of the crew. Actually, technically, there's a bounty out on me. You guys are just worth bonus cash."  
  
"I'm only worth BONUS cash?"  
  
"Yep, sorry. So, you understand that I need those girls back before something bad happens!"  
  
"Well, let's see what's going on. At least try a ship scan…"  
  
"Alright," Lita punched a few buttons on the console. "Let's see…"  
  
There was a long pause, then a reading showed up on the screen.  
  
"Got it! Tori's ship…that's weird; I figured Jackie would disable both tracking systems. They're in that bar two sectors away."  
  
Lita turned around and headed away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Lita looked back at him. "The bar!"  
  
"Um…okay miss Bounty on your Head. You go out there and get yourself caught!"  
  
"Jericho, I'm going to do this! I'd rather that I get caught than you guys. I'm going to go get those girls back. You stay here and hold down the fort."  
  
"Why are you ordering me around?"  
  
"Because I'm your co-captain and I can."  
  
"Anyway…anyway…" Jackie broke in at the table where she was seated with Faarooq and Bradshaw. "What's the difference between a hooker, a nymphomaniac and Trish Stratus?"  
  
The two men shared a look. "You mean…there's a difference?" Bradshaw asked.  
  
"For the sake of the joke!" Jackie puffed on her cigar.  
  
"Okay, okay, what?"  
  
"A hooker says 'You're DONE already!', a nympho says 'You're done ALREADY?' and Trish says 'Beige! I'll paint the ceiling beige!'"  
  
The two men collapsed into laughter.  
  
Jackie nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"So, Jackie, Jackie," Faarooq finally managed to say, "How'd you get time off?"  
  
"Who says I actually got time off?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I snuck out! Disabled the tracking system on my ship and flew out here while my captains were both pre-occupied with their significant others."  
  
"Well, now I know HOW you got out…" Jackie nearly fell out of her seat when she heard Lita's voice behind her. "Now let me explain why that was a BAD thing."  
  
"How the hell'd you find me?" Jackie yelled.  
  
"Um, you forgot to disable the tracking system on Tori's ship."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know, it didn't seem like something you'd do."  
  
"Not that! I mean, Tori's not here!"  
  
"Well her ship is!" Lita explained.  
  
"Look, Red, listen to me. I checked before I left and every ship was in that damn hangar. Which means that if Tori is here I haven't seen her."  
  
"Peachy keen. Look, Jackie, we gotta find her and get back to the ship."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trouble. Big trouble."  
  
That was when the door exploded.  
  
Everyone in the bar turned to see the huge hole in the wall. Lita and the others stood and caught their breath when they saw who was responsible for the disruption.  
  
Two very large men stood in the doorway, one in biker gear the other in red and black with a mask covering his face.  
  
Undertaker and Kane.  
  
The Brothers of Destruction.  
  
Two of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy.  
  
"Alright," 'Taker began, "we're here looking for a young woman who calls herself Lita alias Angelica Congeniality. Everybody else is advised to leave before the two of us get pissed off."  
  
As the rest of the clientel rushed out of the building, Jackie turned to Lita. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Well, that's what I was trying to tell you about. There's a bounty on my head and bonuses for every member of the crew they bring in with me!"  
  
Bradshaw leaned across the table. "You know, we could offer you some protection…for a price."  
  
"You'd charge her?" Jackie asked, stunned.  
  
"Gotta make a living."  
  
By this time, the bar appeared to be empty. Lita faced Taker and Kane. "Okay Taker, I'm right here. You wanna take me in, go ahead, but let my crew alone."  
  
"NOBODY'S GOING ANYWHERE!" a familiar voice yelled from the darkest corner of the place.  
  
Tori stepped into the light, her gun pointed at the brothers.  
  
"Tori," Kane growled.  
  
"Hey baby," Tori licked her lips. "Long time."  
  
"What's going on?" 'Taker demanded from the blonde girl.  
  
"I'm going to stop you."  
  
Taker and Kane looked at each other and then began laughing. "You and what army?"  
  
There was a commotion from the corner Tori had emerged from. Three figures entered the light. One was a blonde guy with a smirk and a large gun. The other male had his brown hair in braids and a good number of tattoos. The third was an easily recognizable woman who stood shoulder to shoulder with both of the guys and had long black hair sweeping down her back plus enough muscles to make some guys look small.  
  
The woman smirked at Taker as she pointed the gun at him his brother. "Her and the DeGenerate Army."  
  
"Chyna, nice to see you," Jackie yelled at her former teammate. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Out and about," the woman replied, keeping her eyes and her gun aimed at the two brothers in the doorway. "Yourself?"  
  
"Well, you know that question of ours? Finally answered it at Regal's expense."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Would you believe the stains are still on my uniform?"  
  
"Hey! We're getting off topic here!" 'Taker yelled. "We are taking the bitch in and any of you who are members of her crew!"  
  
Chyna rolled her eyes. "Please 'Taker. We haven't seen each other in a long time and we're kinda trying to catch up!"  
  
"Yeah 'Taker!" Tori backed Chyna up. "It's been a long time."  
  
"By the way, Red," Jackie asked the captain, "how'd you know I'd left?"  
  
"Your cowboy hat was missing," Lita filled her in. "You only wear that thing when you're going out and planning to get drunk, laid, or both."  
  
Faarooq and Bradshaw exchanged looks.  
  
"It was DRUNK!" Jackie exclaimed.  
  
Kane fired a shot. Everyone turned his or her attention back to the brothers.  
  
"Now that you're all done reminiscing," 'Taker growled. "You border patrol ladies are all worth a lot of money. And I'm sure if I bring in the De-Generates I'll get extra credit, since you've been pirating Alliance ships for the past year. As for you two," he indicated the Acolytes, "I think we'll just kill you…"  
  
'Taker was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned around to see what was going on.  
  
A young blonde woman in a pink pleather suit was standing behind him, wielding a gun. She pointed the weapon at both 'Taker and Kane. "Freeze right there!" she ordered. "Officer Molly Holly, galaxy police! I need to see your licenses!"  
  
"Licenses?" Kane managed to say.  
  
"Your Bounty Hunting Licenses!" Molly clarified. "If you don't have one, I have the right to arrest both of you!"  
  
'Taker and Kane turned and looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. "She's going to…oh ARREST us, Kane!" 'Taker grabbed Kane's shoulder and lowered his head while laughing hysterically.  
  
The laughter stopped when Molly's gun went off.  
  
'Taker's braided hair fell to the floor. He reached back and felt for his hair. "Very bad idea…" he was growling when Chyna's fists made contact with his and Kane's groins.  
  
"Come on!" Chyna motioned to the others as the Brothers of Destruction moaned in agony.  
  
The De-Generates, the APA, and the border patrol all followed Chyna out of the bar to the airlock gates.  
  
"Hey!" a voice yelled after them. "HEY!"  
  
They all turned to see the blonde officer who called herself Molly chasing after them.  
  
"What?" Lita finally yelled back at her.  
  
"Do any of you own the border patrol ships out there?" Molly yelled as she caught her breath.  
  
"Yeah, three of us, why?"  
  
"Your ships…they took out the steering. They won't fly."  
  
"SHIT!" Jackie yelled.  
  
"Can't you fix it?" Lita asked.  
  
"Back at base, yeah. Not here. I don't have the components."  
  
"We can't just wait here!" Tori screamed. "I'm not facing that big red bastard now that he's supremely pissed off!"  
  
Molly looked confused.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend," Lita told her.  
  
"We could take 'em!" Bradshaw insisted.  
  
"Kane's the best shot for ten sectors. 'Taker doesn't let go once he gets a hold. Plus they came prepared, and I'll bet they have back up coming." Chyna told them. "We've gotta get outta here and get our own help."  
  
"Plus we don't exactly want to be in the same place for long, seeing as how we've got those…" Billy shut his mouth when Dogg elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Got those what?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"Um…nothing," Dogg assured her.  
  
"Bullshit, pick up the cards!" Jackie ordered him.  
  
"Well, there's kinda a reason we met here tonight," Tori began. "See, they're having some problems with what remains of the Alliance and they came to see if we'd help them."  
  
"The remains of the Alliance? Who's running the damn thing?" Lita asked. "Who's got this fugging bounty on my head?"  
  
"Nobody's completely clear on it," Dogg explained. "They're being extremely quiet."  
  
"Which counts Ivory out," Chyna reasoned. "That bitch is so loud you'd hear her from twelve sectors away."  
  
"Um…hate to point this out," Jackie interrupted. "But those guys are going to recover, soon. Chy hits hard, granted, but those two never stay down for long. So how the hell do we get out of here?"  
  
"Well, Bradshaw and I still have our cruiser," Faarooq reminded them. "We'll take that and try to draw them off. But you ladies…"  
  
"Can take our ship," Chyna insisted. "There's plenty of room for all of us." As she turned her back to the rest of the group, she called out "And bring the cop!"  
  
Jackie grabbed the collar of Molly's outfit. "Come on sweetheart."  
  
The entire group piled onto the De-Generates' ship. "Nice," Jackie observed as she dropped Molly. "What is this? One of those old government ones?"  
  
"Nah, used to be a cruise ship," Dogg told her. "We revamped it."  
  
"What's its name?" Lita asked.  
  
"The Game," Chyna sighed.  
  
'Oh SHIT!' Lita thought. 'Chy doesn't know about me and Hunter.'  
  
"THE GAME?" Molly yelled. "Wait, you're not…De-Generation X?"  
  
"That'd be us!" Billy announced. "Hey, you're kinda cute!"  
  
"Oh…oh no…you've gotta let me off of here!" Molly shrieked as the ship rumbled and pulled away. She ran to the window and watched them pulling away from her own ship. "You don't understand! I am breaking so many protocols by being on this ship! You guys are…are…" She turned to Billy and Dogg.  
  
"Devastatingly handsome?" Billy supplied.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Outrageously sexual?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Turning you on…" Billy punctuated this by gyrating for the girl.  
  
"WANTED SPACE PIRATES!" Molly finally managed to yell.  
  
"WHAT?" Lita screamed.  
  
"I was going to tell you," Chyna explained. "Eventually."  
  
"Before or after you begged the crew for help?" Lita spouted.  
  
"Well, it would all depend on how ready you all were to help us! I mean, not many people out there would understand…"  
  
"Hunter would if Lita told him," Tori spouted. Then, realizing what she said, she threw her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What?" Chyna growled.  
  
"Look, Chyna, a lot of things have happened since you left. And a lot of people thought you were dead."  
  
"Like my ex?"  
  
"Well, that's a good example…"  
  
"Who, the last time I knew him, was married to Stephanie McMahon?"  
  
"That one…"  
  
"What's been up with him, anyway?" Chyna growled at Lita.  
  
"Well, he's divorced," Lita said slowly. "And, Chy, he thought you were dead. And if it wasn't for that I'm sure he wouldn't have…started dating someone else."  
  
Chyna suddenly grabbed Lita by the throat and shoved her up against the wall. "And who would he be dating?"  
  
"Chy, let me go." Lita warned.  
  
"You little skank," Chyna tightened her grip on Lita's throat.  
  
"Chyna," Lita growled, "let me go."  
  
"I can't believe you, after how close we were."  
  
"Chyna…" Lita's voice was guttural.  
  
"Oh…shit…" Tori exclaimed, recognizing the tonality in Lita's voice. "Chy, let her…"  
  
Before Tori could get the "go" out, Lita had reached out and grabbed Chyna's throat, using a pressure point. Chyna choked and let go, dropping Lita, who immediately grabbed the larger woman's throat and twisted until she had her in an arm lock. "That hurt?" she whispered in Chyna's ear.  
  
That was when Billy and Dogg grabbed her from behind and pulled her off. Chyna turned around and looked at Lita. "Angelica?" she whispered.  
  
Lita stopped struggling when she heard that. She looked at Chyna and gasped.  
  
Then she fell to the ground, head in her hands.  
  
The head of the alliance watched the transpiring event on a screen in her desk. "Perfect…" she announced. "I knew it would work like that."  
  
She buzzed in Test. "Tell the brothers that I'll double their reward if they bring the bitch in. And send the forces out to the ship; make sure they move in without being seen. I want this to go smoothly."  
  
Test grinned and left her alone again.  
  
"Revenge…" the woman purred. "How sweet it truly is…"  
  
"How could she have surfaced again?" Jackie asked.  
  
"It's my fault," Chyna reasoned. "If I hadn't attacked her like that, if I hadn't been so pissed off."  
  
"You couldn't have known. Granted, you overreacted, by you couldn't have known."  
  
"You weren't around last time she surfaced…" Tori explained. "Hey, wait, what if Heyman had some failsafe on that chip? Like, it left some impression that would make her start producing the Angelica hormone again after it had been out for so long?"  
  
Lita was currently passed out in one of the bedrooms on the ship. She was apparently sleeping peacefully enough, however the crew was concerned over her sudden regression to Angelica status.  
  
"Well Heyman would have made sure she was completely Angelica, and she wasn't completely Angelica, we know that," Dogg observed.  
  
"How?" Tori asked.  
  
"I'd be dead if she had been," Chyna answered. Then, turning her attention to the screen. "We're nearing your ship. I'm gonna hail…wait…"  
  
"Wait for what?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Something's wrong. There are Alliance ships docked there."  
  
"What?" Jackie ran to see where Chyna was pointing on the screen. "That's im-fucking-possible!"  
  
"No, it's really possible," Dogg ran to his console. "And it's also very possible that they're preparing to open fire on us!"  
  
"Shit! How'd they know?" Chyna screamed. "That's it! Dogg, all weapons online! Tori, you think you can handle Billy's post?"  
  
Tori shrugged "You mean gunning?"  
  
"Yeah, Billy, I need you to start hailing any ship around here that won't arrest our asses and start begging for help."  
  
Billy ran to the communications room and frantically began searching for any ships in reach. Finally, he nailed one half a sector away. "Hailing whatever ship this is," he rambled off, "we need help."  
  
The face that popped up on his vidscreen made him sigh in relief. "A little help, Mr. Defector?"  
  
Tazz laughed. "Sure, we'll be right there. Tell Chy to hold for them for as long as she can."  
  
"Brace for impact!" Chyna ordered them. "Where the hell is that cop?"  
  
"She's been back watching Lita, just in case!" Jackie explained.  
  
"Shit, just when we need an extra hand on deck."  
  
Just then Billy came running back. "We've got help. Tazz is on his way."  
  
"He bringing the crew?" Chyna asked.  
  
"Of course, we just need to hold them."  
  
"That's gonna be the problem!" Jackie looked over the systems guide. "We're getting hit from all sides."  
  
"Alright, we just gotta pick our hits wisely and try to clear a path for our escape. Let's try to take out whoever's on our aft."  
  
Tori looked at the screen. "That's Ivory, I know her style. Hit her high, she can't block it."  
  
Jackie watched along with the rest of them. "Right, and the rest of them are leaving the right side open. Nail 'em."  
  
The blasting went on for about fifteen more minutes before a hailing signal appeared. Chyna opened the frequency and was greeted with Tazz smiling at her with his shit-eating grin. "Trouble Chy?"  
  
"Up yours Tazz. You wanna get us outta here? We need to find somewhere with a lab facility. Lita almost went Angelica again."  
  
"Shit, okay, there's a place about thirty glicks from here that's on neutral territory."  
  
"Over the border? Are you sure?"  
  
"Look, you wanna argue? They aren't gonna follow us out of our territory because they're in deep shit with more people out there than just us. Worse comes to worse, we'll head for the OMEGA sector." He paused, then yelled off screen, "M.C.! Give 'em all we got!"  
  
"Got it. Let's get outta here," Chyna turned to her crew. "I want everything fired at the exact same time. Clear the way, we're leaving."  
  
"Aye aye captain." Dogg saluted.  
  
"They're getting away!" RVD yelled from where Justin Credible had a gun to his head.  
  
"Not for long!" Ivory came storming back onto the deck, growling. "My ship's fried. Tori had to have known I was flying. Why didn't we have their strategy?"  
  
The Alliance leader turned to her captives and her own people. "Calm down Ivory. We'll see to it that it gets fixed." Then, she approached Stephanie, who was in Jazz's grip. "And you, sweetheart, let me ask you a question."  
  
Trish Stratus lowered her face to her meet her captives. "Where the boots really worth it?"  
  
Steph spit in Trish's face. "Of course you skank! How'd you do it?"  
  
Trish wiped the saliva off her face. "Do what?"  
  
"Get away?"  
  
Trish leaned over so that even more of her cleavage spilled out. "Right, sorry," Steph glibbed. "I forgot. Those boobs get whatever they want, including their own zip code."  
  
Trish stood up and began walking away. "Oh, Steph…?"  
  
The brunette glanced up at Trish one final time.  
  
"The boots look better on me, don't they?"  
  
Once they were safely at the base, Chyna waited impatiently for the results of Lita's tests.  
  
When the med officer finally approached her, she nearly jumped down his throat. "Well, what's going on?"  
  
Chris Benoit shook his head. "Chyna, it's kinda complicated. I'd better explain this to the entire group at once."  
  
Chyna followed him to the conference room where Jackie, Tori, Dogg and Billy were waiting along with Tazz and his crew: Michael Cole (M.C. for short), Raven, Daphne, and Kat. "What's going on?"  
  
"I found trace amounts of the hormone in her bloodstream. However, there was something spurring it on."  
  
"Who could have injected her?" Billy asked.  
  
"That's the whole thing, it wasn't injected. Whatever did this would have been airborne."  
  
"Well, they why didn't the rest of us get thoroughly pissed off and homicidal?" Dogg questioned. "We were all there when she went off."  
  
"Yeah, and the only one of us who went off was Chyna," Jackie observed.  
  
Benoit calmed them down. "Look, it's not that simple. The airborne version only affects people who have already been exposed to the stuff through injection or those chips. And it only activates when the fight or flight response is in overdrive."  
  
Chyna looked at him, understanding. "So, when I put Lita up against the wall…"  
  
"The reaction began in her bloodstream and the Angelica hormone began to show up. However, she somehow forced herself to pass out in hopes that she could remain dormant until the hormone was gone."  
  
"But she's still out," Daphne pointed out.  
  
"Yes. Partially because we gave her sedatives and partially because she still has the hormone in her. Basically, this is what I can tell you, there was somebody planted in your group to do this."  
  
"WHAT?" Jackie screamed. "Who the hell?"  
  
"Let's be rational about this," Raven suggested. "When did she start this?"  
  
"When we were on the ship," Dogg reminded them. "It was the five of us, her and…"  
  
"The cop," Tori realized.  
  
"You think she's in on it?" Chyna asked.  
  
"Shows up just in time to save our asses from the bounty hunters? Sounds perfect. Where is she?"  
  
"Sleeping," Benoit told them. "I sent her to get some rest."  
  
"Let's go ask her some questions," Jackie suggested.  
  
Molly sat up in bed to face the barrel of Tori's gun.  
  
Shrieking she reached to her side, forgetting she'd taken her belt with her gun on it off when she'd changed into a pair of jeans and a checkered blouse. "What in the world?" she yelled.  
  
"Admit it, you're working for the Alliance!" Dogg ordered.  
  
"I'm not!" she yelled.  
  
"Then how come you've been drugging Lita?"  
  
"I've been doing WHAT?"  
  
"Don't play dumb!"  
  
"She's not!" Raven defended her. He held out her uniform top and pulled off a pin above her badge. "This is a transmitter, camera and mike."  
  
"And that proves what?" Billy asked.  
  
"You told us that she wasn't on the bridge when you guys were being attacked. If she was working for the Alliance she'd have been there when you planning strategy. This isn't a very powerful mike; she would have to be in the middle of the action to pick it all up. Hiding outside the room wouldn't have done it. You'd have heard her relaying the messages. She's innocent."  
  
Molly nodded. "That was just given to me."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"The guy who told me you'd be at the bar."  
  
"It was all a set up?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Nah, they probably had the bounty hunters bugged too," Daphne suggested. "Can I see that mike?"  
  
Raven tossed it to her. She smiled and excused herself from the room. There was the sound of an extremely loud scream from outside the door. Daphne re-entered the room smiling. "I think I broke it. And the eardrums of anyone listening."  
  
Looks were exchanged over this, and then Molly stood up and looked at all of there. "There's something else he gave me, that Justin guy gave me."  
  
"Justin Credible?" Raven asked. "Yeah, sounds like him."  
  
Tazz nodded. "He's pissed off at those of us that deserted when the Alliance pretty much died. What did he give you?"  
  
Molly picked up her belt and held out a small black cube. "This, said he needed me to give it to some guy named Test if I ran into him."  
  
"Right," Benoit took the box from her. "This is what's been doing it. Spurting the drug into the air."  
  
Molly sighed. "I can't believe this! Who could have put this together?"  
  
"A sick, conspiring, power-hungry whore." Jackie summed up. "So I'm blaming Trish."  
  
Nidia crouched inside the doorway of her room. 'Lucky me,' she thought, 'she didn't remember that I was coming out here, she thinks she's got everyone.'  
  
Now, all she had to do was figure out some way to save them all.  
  
BOOM!  
  
An explosion went off in the docking bay. Everyone in Molly's room shared a glance. Molly slapped her forehead. "The bounty hunters! They found us!"  
  
Down below, in her bed in the lab, Lita drifted into a comatose sleep…  
  
  
  
"Lita…" a voice whispered in the woman's mind. "Lita…"  
  
Lita tried to open her eyes, to no avail.  
  
"Don't open your eyes. Just focus your mind," the voice instructed her.  
  
Lita did as she was told, then started to sense things around her. "Where am I?" she thought, and was shocked to hear it as if she had said it.  
  
"Your mind," a figure in front of her answered. "Or should I say, our mind?"  
  
"Angelica?" Lita tensed up.  
  
"Relax," the girl told her. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"And I trust you because?"  
  
"Because I'm here to talk to you about our survival."  
  
"What?" Lita faced the other version of herself. "Wait, we're in our head?"  
  
Angelica nodded.  
  
"Then, how come this feels real?"  
  
"Perception is reality. You think this real, your mind believes this is real."  
  
Lita looked around at the strange landscape. "This is what my head looks like?"  
  
"Yep. Strange huh?"  
  
"Look, this is all nice and Matrix-y, but I'm still confused. What did you mean this is about our survival?"  
  
"Let me explain. We can't survive the way we are now, one of us trying to repress the other. It just doesn't click."  
  
"What?"  
  
Angelica sighed. "Look, you ever read the old X-men comics? There was a character named Rogue who had a serious problem. She was cut off from the world because she couldn't make skin-to-skin contact with anyone or she'd suck out their memories, their powers, and their life, usually temporarily. Well, she was a bad guy for a while, until one night when she attacked a woman and held on for too long. She sucked out an entire woman's being, nearly killing her. The transfer was permanent. She couldn't get rid of this woman, this Carol Danvers. Anyway, she went crazy, because she was never sure whether she was Rogue or she was Carol Danvers."  
  
"And this means…what?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed anything weird lately? Any of my mannerisms appearing in your mind?"  
  
Lita shook her head, then thought back to her dream she'd been having earlier. "I was dreaming about champagne and strawberries…that was what Heyman gave you after every assassination."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
"Trying to merge us together. It worked when we killed Heyman, when you were only half shot up. I figured if I managed to do that permanently and make us the same person, then we'd both be healthier."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As long as there is a fight for dominance in us, we're going to be crazy. You notice how mellow I am? Because the merger's working. I'm calming down considerably, the side effect is you getting more aggressive."  
  
"Is that why I attacked Chyna?"  
  
"No, you attacked Chyna because someone was drugging us again. Interrupted the process and knocked you out good."  
  
"You mean I'm out because…"  
  
"You were trying to protect us long enough to finish. Now, with your permission, I'm going to finish this and then we have to save the day, again."  
  
"Well, well, well," Trish observed from the deck of the ship, "looks like my bounty hunters have locked onto them. That Daphne thinks she can stop me by shorting out my camera…what a fool."  
  
Jericho cast a look over to where Jazz was twisting Stephanie's arm. He struggled against Booker T who held him tighter. "I don't think so…sucka…"  
  
Nidia glanced at the screen, watching the video feed from the miniature cameras the Brothers of Destruction were wearing. She swore to herself, what in the hell could she do?  
  
The video focused in on a large female figure covered in leather and aiming her gun directly at the camera.  
  
"Chyna…" Hunter whispered. "But…she's dead…"  
  
The crew watched as the Outlaws appeared from behind her and began firing at the bounty hunters.  
  
"Billy…Jesse…they ran off…" Hunter was gasping. "What the hell?"  
  
"Yes…what the hell?" Trish was growling. "I thought we had that bitch and her posse taken care of a long time ago."  
  
"Had them 'Taken care of?'" Hunter demanded.  
  
"Or killed. However you like it."  
  
Hunter struggled against Test, who pushed the gun further into his back. "Calm down Helmsley. We don't want any accidents…"  
  
"You were an accident, Testes," Hunter retorted.  
  
"Test, stop bickering with him. I'm tired of hearing it. Don't forget who's in charge around here." Trish ordered.  
  
"How did you end up in charge?" Jericho asked. "Was there some cosmic fluke? Planetary alignment? Or is the universe just coming to an end?"  
  
"Funny. I get what I want Jericho. That's all you need to know."  
  
"Wait a second Trish," Jazz interrupted. "I'm kinda interested too. How did you end up in charge?"  
  
"Jazz, why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because," Jazz said as she threw Steph against the wall, "I'm asking myself why I let you take charge around here." Jazz stalked towards Trish.  
  
Steph lay against the wall, pretending to be out. Experiences like this had taught her one thing, lay low and then strike when they weren't expecting it.  
  
Jericho looked over at Steph, knowing full well she'd taken worse than what Jazz had just given her. 'Still,' he thought, 'she's being really still…'  
  
Jazz pulled her gun on Trish. "You know, Trish, I really think it's time that I put this little group of ours under new management."  
  
"You did not just say that!" Booker T yelled at her. "Tell me you did not just say that!" He dropped Jericho and approached the bickering women. "Look, if anyone is going to take over around here, it's me."  
  
Jericho seized the opportunity and rushed to Steph while everyone else was pre-occupied with the fight now going on.  
  
"Steph…Steph…" he whispered.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. "I'm fine, just trying to fake them out."  
  
"Well, they're not exactly paying very good attention to their captives at this point," Jericho smirked. "You noticed who's missing?"  
  
Steph nodded. "Nidia, but what good is that going to do? One rookie against these guys?"  
  
Jericho looked around. "Well, hopefully, she's got a plan. 'Cause I'm sure as hell out of ideas."  
  
Hunter looked over at the two having their hushed conversation. Then he saw Steph's eyes go wide and glance past him to an open door. Hunter turned and looked at what she was so amazed at and caught site of Nidia.  
  
'Weapons,' he mouthed to her. 'Lots of them.'  
  
Nidia nodded back at him, then turned and headed towards the ordnance room. Thank god for the incompetence of Trish Stratus.  
  
Raven looked Molly. "Go hide. You don't need to get involved."  
  
"Excuse me?" Molly turned to face the curly headed man. "I'm not gonna run and hide. I'm a police officer, not some damsel in distress who you need to shove aside! So, I'm going to help you guys against those two…"  
  
"Six," Benoit yelled.  
  
"Six," Molly corrected, "and you're going to like it."  
  
From behind her, Daphne smiled at Raven. "Sounds like she knows what she wants. I'd let her help. Besides, they've recruited."  
  
"Who's with them now?" Tazz asked.  
  
"Uh…looks like they brought in 'Taker's wife who's got a good shot, that bastard Gangrel who just doesn't stay down, that fat ass Paul Wight who just doesn't feel pain, and Steven Richards who never wants to shut up, each with twice the number of weapons we've got."  
  
"Well, this should be a good time," M.C. suggested.  
  
"I'm gonna go try and wake Lita up," Kat suggested.  
  
"Don't," Benoit warned. "If we disturb her and Angelica pops up there's no telling what she'll do. Go down and guard her if you want to, make sure they don't wake her up. But don't do anything to disturb her."  
  
"Got it!" Kat went running towards the lab.  
  
"The rest of you, let's get a move on!" Tazz ordered. "We've gotta try and hold them off."  
  
"Rushing into battle against almost undefeatable odds," Chyna mused.  
  
"Just like the old days, huh?" Dogg smirked as they headed out to meet the horde.  
  
"Oh no, this is not happening," Trish told both Jazz and Booker T. "You two are not going insubordinate on me."  
  
"Well, why don't we see whom the crew sides with?" Jazz suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Booker nodded. He turned around to meet Jericho's fist.  
  
Test suddenly realized what was going and and let go of RVD to go after Jericho, giving RVD the chance to tackle Justin Credible, who released Jeff, who subsequently moved on to free his brother.  
  
In the midst of all this, Jazz grabbed Trish and threw her against the wall. "You die now!"  
  
From behind her, Ivory jumped onto her back. Jazz threw Ivory off. "What the hell? Why are you supporting her?"  
  
"I'm not!" Ivory screamed. "I wanna be in charge!"  
  
"YOU'RE ALL GONNA FREEZE!" Nidia ordered as she charged into the room with a really huge fucking gun.  
  
Jazz looked taken aback. "What are you?"  
  
"My name's Nidia. I've got a big fucking gun!"  
  
She tossed one to the still pretending to be out Steph, who caught the gun and cocked it. "And now I've got a big fucking gun. Anybody else?"  
  
Raven fired off another round at Steven to no avail. The other man just had more weaponry. "Shit on me," Raven growled.  
  
The fire stopped. Raven looked out over the box he was crouching behind to see Molly cuffing Richards. She finished, then looked up at Raven. "What? I told you I was a cop!"  
  
"You saved my life."  
  
"Eh," she shrugged her shoulders. "I've done it for a lot of people."  
  
She ran past him, heading to help someone else.  
  
"She actually cared enough to save my life…" Raven pondered as he sat down on Richards' back and looked down at the other man. "Could I have just fallen in love?"  
  
'Taker fell back a bit as he fired off round after round at Chyna and the Outlaws. He shouted over his shoulder "Sara!" at his wife.  
  
The blonde woman looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Get to the girl! We'll make a hole!"  
  
Sara geared up, watching as her husband did as he promised.  
  
Running for her life, Sara headed for the hole and began following her instincts to the lab.  
  
She burst in on Kat, who was sitting over the unconscious redhead. Before the small girl could even draw a weapon, Sara had thrown her into a corner.  
  
"NO!" Kat yelled as Sara bent down over Lita.  
  
Suddenly, Lita's hand shot out and grabbed Sara's wrist. Her eyes popped open. "And who would you be?" She asked.  
  
"None of your damn business," Sara huffed.  
  
Lita, suddenly, rose off of the bed, her grip never releasing as she tightened it. Sara winced in pain. "I'm going to ask you again, who are you?"  
  
"Sara…" the woman gasped. "My name's Sara. I'm 'Taker's wife…"  
  
"Really?" Lita looked behind Sara's head to see her husband. "This is your wife?"  
  
'Taker growled.  
  
Lita bent Sara's wrist, there was a loud snap, and then the blonde was on her knees holding her wrist.  
  
"Well, why are you sending her to do your dirty work?" Lita asked.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be this much trouble."  
  
"Well, you were pretty much wrong on that one dead man."  
  
"Look, Lita, let's face facts. Look at you, you're diminutive. Tiny. And do you really think you'll stand half a chance against me?"  
  
"'Taker, lemme ask you a question, you ever heard of a woman named Angelica?"  
  
"Yeah, your alter ego, so?"  
  
"Did you know she once killed a man using a bendie straw? Straight into his nose. He struggled, but she held him down. Or should I say, I held him down."  
  
'Taker looked unfased. "Yeah but from what I've heard you don't know how to do it."  
  
"Well, that's just what you've heard," Lita closed in on him. "Because I'm not exactly what I seem to be, you understand?"  
  
"So, are you Lita or Angelica?" He finally asked.  
  
By now Lita was right in front of him. She laughed before pulling one of his own guns from his belt and holding it right up against his crotch.  
  
"Both."  
  
  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Molly yelled when she saw Lita holding the gun at 'Taker's crotch. "Angelica…"  
  
"Not exactly," Lita yelled.  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"Kinda hard to explain. Can we discuss this later? I really have to kill this guy now."  
  
"No, you don't. You have to let me arrest him for bounty hunting in a neutral zone."  
  
Molly watched Lita's eyes twitch. "He's gotta die, Molly."  
  
"No, he's got to be brought to justice. I understand what's going on, but I can't let you do this. Now, let him go."  
  
"Cuff him first."  
  
"Lita, don't tell me how to do my job."  
  
"Molly, if I let go, he won't hesitate to kill you, me, Kat and anyone else who gets in his way on the way out, bounty be damned. Now, either you cuff him while I've got his nuts in a vice grip, or we all die, what do you say about that?"  
  
"I say, 'Taker, you're under arrest for bounty hunting in a neutral zone. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…" Molly began reciting the Miranda as she cuffed 'Taker's hands.  
  
Raven was still seated on Steven's back as he mused over Molly. "She's good looking, nice body. Can't say I care for the choice of outfits, but one of those is the uniform…at least I hope that's what that pink thing is."  
  
Steven groaned.  
  
"Raven?" Chyna wondered in on the young man sitting on Steven. "Can I ask what's going on?"  
  
"Steven and I were…having a conversation."  
  
"Do I even really want to know what it was about?" Chyna asked.  
  
"That's not really any of your business anyway," Raven stood up, and Steven sighed in relief.  
  
"Gangrel? Where the hell have you been?" Jackie asked the vampiric bounty hunter.  
  
"Shut up! I don't need to hear it!" he yelled at her.  
  
That was when the knife flew by his neck on the right side and took a large scrap of his shirt with it. "You missed!" he taunted.  
  
That was when a second knife flew by at the exact same spot on his left side.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
Grel dropped his guns. "I'm done!"  
  
Kane had Tori up against a wall, a gun to her head. "Well, well, well," he was smirking behind that mask, she just knew it by the way he was talking.  
  
"Kane, listen to me, I know we had a bad break up…"  
  
"You dumped me for X-PAC!"  
  
"I know, I was stupid! I'm just hoping that you can find it in your heart to…to…"  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"Get your hands off of her," Daphne ordered from the doorway.  
  
Kane turned to see the gothic diva smirking at him, unarmed. "And just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Distracting you," she answered.  
  
Kane felt Tori's gun in his back. "Hands to the sky, buckaroo!"  
  
Everyone on the bridge was still frozen as Nidia and Steph pointed their guns around menacingly. Trish looked scared, Jazz looked annoyed, and Booker T looked like he'd wet himself.  
  
"Now, will the rest of the border patrol please come up here and arm themselves?" Steph suggested.  
  
Matt, Jeff, RVD, Hurricane, Jericho, Edge, and Hunter all complied with the order.  
  
"Please don't' kill me Steph," Trish began to whimper. "I know we haven't always exactly gotten along, but still…I didn't mean any of those things I said to you. And the boots really do look better on you, I owe them absolutely no disrespect…"  
  
"Oh, would you just shut UP!" Jazz ordered as she whipped around and shot Trish in her enormous breasts.  
  
The shot ricocheted off.  
  
"Enhancements really do have their benefits in combat situations," Trish smirked at Jazz, as she reached for her own weapon.  
  
Which was when she remembered she didn't have one.  
  
Grabbing a hold of Jazz's hair, she tried in vain to pull the other woman to the ground. Jazz just rolled her eyes and this time shot Trish in the head.  
  
Trish's eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she fell over…finally dead.  
  
"You got brains on my BOOTS!" Steph yelled at her, firing her own gun.  
  
Jazz joined Trish on the floor.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her from doing that?" Nidia asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to see Trish die."  
  
"Valid reason," Jericho joined his girlfriend and kissed her on top of the head. "I knew there was a reason I was in love with you."  
  
That was when a cheerful looking blonde girl appeared on the screen. Behind her were Lita, Jackie and Tori, all grinning ear to ear."  
  
The blonde looked excited. "We got through! We got through!"  
  
Lita looked over the blonde's shoulder and looked at the carnage. "Wow, who's responsible for all this?"  
  
The boys all pointed at Nidia and Steph.  
  
"Good job."  
  
Jericho, gun still in hand, approached the console. "And you?" He noticed the crew of Tazz's ship were all guarding the bounty hunters. "I trust you three had something to do with all this?"  
  
"I told you boys once," Lita reminded him, "never fuck with the ladies of this ship."  
  
"So, what's going on? Where'd you all disappear to?"  
  
"I'll explain everything when I get back, let's just say things are going to be a little weird for awhile. By the way, what are we doing with the rest of the Alliance on our ship?"  
  
Molly smirked. "I am hereby arresting them. You are all in violation of some law or another. I'll figure it all out later. For now, if you guys try anything funny, those two with the big guns have permission to shoot to kill, or at least annoy."  
  
Jericho looked over his shoulder then turned back to the screen. "I don't know if you wanna do that. Steph's guns aren't exactly her own…"  
  
"Drop it, Chris," Steph ordered.  
  
Through the whole conversation Hunter had remained strangely quiet. "Lita…" he suddenly choked out.  
  
Lita looked at Hunter. "She's back. She's coming with us, you can talk to her then."  
  
It was later that evening, after stories had been exchanged and the remains of the Alliance had been shipped off with officer Molly Holly, who had promised she'd let Tazz's crew and Chyna's crew off with just a warning (and added a promise to see Raven again when they weren't pre-occupied with crazed killer bounty hunters), seeing as how they'd helped her nail some of the biggest criminals in the universe, when Lita finally told the crew about what had happened during her stasis period. She noticed the look on Hunter's face as she explained and felt her stomach tighten at the look on his face.  
  
It was even later still when she went to see him in his quarters. "Hunter," she whispered.  
  
"Lita, don't," he ordered. "I don't want to hear anymore."  
  
"Please, Hunter, you have to understand. I would have gone crazy again if this hadn't happened. She could only stay repressed for so long…"  
  
"Lita, I told you, I don't want to hear it. Look," Hunter sighed as he finally turned around to face her. "It's not just her coming back. It's that Chyna's back too, and Lita…I…"  
  
"Love her. I can understand, Steph did the same thing to Hurricane when we thought Chris was dead," Lita reminded him. "I just…Hunter…"  
  
"I'd be lying if I said she didn't have something to do with it. When Chyna came back I was willing to try and work things out, willing to give it time to see where my heart really was. But, Lita, when I heard that you…and her…Angelica…I HATE her."  
  
"Hunter…"  
  
"I HATE her with a passion. And now that she's in there with you…"  
  
"She's always been in here with me! She's a part of me, now we're just the same part."  
  
"That's just it. I can't love someone who she's that much of a part of."  
  
Lita was in shock. "Hunter, she's always been this much of a part of me. Now's she's just a less dangerous part!"  
  
"But she's still a part! I can't be around her without…without…"  
  
"Wanting to be the Cerebral Assassin again?"  
  
Hunter stopped.  
  
"That's your reasoning? You're going to dump me because there's an off chance you might have to face your own dark side again? That you might be tempted to go bad again?"  
  
"Lita, I can't…"  
  
Lita cut him off in mid-sentence. "Forget it, Hunter. You want it over? It's over. It ends here, and it ends now. I don't care. I really just don't care."  
  
With that she started to leave. "You know Hunter," she paused, "I can' believe I actually…actually…  
  
"I can't believe I actually fucked you."  
  
With that she left Hunter. He wasn't alone for long, though. A few minutes later Chyna entered his room.  
  
"Hey," she finally said after a few awkward moments of silence.  
  
"Hey," he answered, just as uncomfortably as she had.  
  
"So, a lot's happened since…"  
  
"Since they made it look like you were a deserter."  
  
Chyna sighed. "They didn't. I ran. I left."  
  
Hunter looked at her in amazement. "Why?"  
  
"I had nothing left here. Eddie cheated on me; you left me for Steph, Billy and Jesse had run a few months earlier and now had the money from that scam Tori ran on McMahon all those years back. I had every reason to leave, and very few to stay. So, I ran."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Yes Hunter."  
  
"Why didn't you guys tell me?"  
  
"One, you were working for McMahon at the time. And two, because we're over."  
  
At those words Hunter's amazement turned to pure and utter distress. "What do you mean we're…"  
  
Chyna cut him off. "Oh, like you didn't see it yourself! The two of us were over before you ever left me for Steph. We were going separate ways, no way to avoid it. And as much as I cared for you, I wasn't sure I loved you anymore. Then, when I freaked out on Lita I realized something. I wasn't angry that she had YOU, I was angry that she had something that had been mine. It was all about ownership. But for her…for her to love you as much as she does…for her to try and suppress Angelica all this time because she loved you…"  
  
Hunter was silent.  
  
"Benoit told me, nobody else. She held Angelica off for longer than she should have when the catalyst was in her system. She could have snapped when we were running from the bounty hunters the first time, but she didn't. She held on, for you. She didn't want to become what she knew that you hated."  
  
Hunter's face fell. "She…she did?"  
  
"Yes. But she knew that there was no other choice but the merger."  
  
Hunter felt tears in his eyes.  
  
"By the way, I saw her coming down here earlier, what was going on?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Jericho followed Lita to the docking bay where she was dragging her things along.  
  
"I'm leaving. Going back to base and getting my discharge papers and leaving."  
  
"Why the hell are you doing this?"  
  
Lita stopped and turned to face Jericho. He could tell she'd been crying. "Because there's not enough to hold me here. Hunter just dumped Angelica and since we're the same person I got the blow off too. You can run the ship just fine without me, this ship doesn't need me."  
  
"What about Matt and Jeff?"  
  
"They need to learn to get along without me. I'm leaving. Besides, maybe I need to be away from you guys and anyone else Angelica tried to kill during this readjustment period."  
  
"Lita, you can't run away!"  
  
"Well what the FUCK am I supposed to do?" Lita screamed back at him. "I have no other options, Jericho! I'm gone! Let me do this!"  
  
"Lita, you are blowing my mind with this one!"  
  
Lita got into her ship. "Well, let me blow your mind."  
  
She took off a few minutes later, just as Hunter came running in to the bay to try and stop her. 


End file.
